


Bullying

by W4t3r11s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Bullying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4t3r11s/pseuds/W4t3r11s
Summary: Donde Oikawa e Iwaizumi son una pareja pero a Oikawa le hacen bullying un grupo de homofóbicos.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bullying

"Estúpido", "Maricón", "Estarías mejor muerto", esas y muchas cosas más le decían a Oikawa 3 chicos de su escuela. Él soportaba diario desde hace casi un año sus insultos y golpes, que este maquillaba o escondía con el uniforme escolar o del equipo. Esos chicos lo molestaban desde un día en que lo vieron besando a Iwaizumi en un rincón apartado de la escuela. Él asumió que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no molestaran a Iwa-chan, por eso le mentía sobre la razón de sus ojeras diciendo que estaba viendo vídeos de volleyball de sus rivales, por eso se cambiaba después de que todos dejaran los vestidores para que nadie hiciera preguntas.

Iwaizumi sabía que algo ocurría con Oikawa, casi no comía, estaba más apagado y se perdía en sus pensamientos con frecuencia pero cada vez que preguntaba al respecto Oikawa le sonreía con la sonrisa más falsa que jamás había visto y le decía que estaba bien que era solo su imaginación. Imaginación y una mierda! Él iba a llegar al fondo de esto porque, aunque no lo dijera, le dolía mucho ver a Oikawa tan mal y sospechaba que la razón tras su comportamiento reciente podría ser peor de lo que se imaginaba.

Una patada al estómago, una chincheta en sus zapatos, sus cuadernos y libros rayados, y el pelo en el que tanto trabajó dañado solo eran parte de lo Oikawa sufría diario en la escuela, y no podía decirle a nadie porque sino irían por Iwa-chan y eso si que no lo soportaría, así que prefería sacrificarse con tal de proteger a su pareja. Pero un día se cansaron del acoso habitual y decidieron escalar un poco más, así que ese día llevaron a Oikawa al rincón habitual, uno de ellos sacó un bate de madera y empezó a pegarle. Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los había visto pero se retiró en silencio. 

Está de más decir que Oikawa se saltó el entrenamiento ese día alegando estar "muy cansado" por haberse quedando analizando vídeos hasta tarde en la noche. Iwaizumi sabía que esa no era la razón, se sentía terrible de no entender que hacía a su pareja sentir tan mal pero se sentía peor porque Oikawa no le tenía confianza suficiente para contarle que sucedía.

Oikawa empezó a tener pesadillas frecuentes después de que todo el tema del acoso empezara por lo que ni siquiera durmiendo estaba en paz, tenía que beber pastillas para dormir y ya no le dedicaba casi tiempo a su imagen personal. Iba a la escuela cada mañana por obligación y porque ver a Iwa-chan siendo él, sin pesadillas, ojeras o moretones le hacía sentir que valía la pena el sacrificio que estaba haciendo. 

En la tarde los chicos volvieron a llevar a Oikawa al mismo lugar, empezaron a tirarle del cabello y a gritarle todo tipo de insultos, parecía que iba a ser lo mismo de siempre pero cuando uno de los chicos sacó el bate y estaba preparado para pegarle este recibió un puñetazo en la boca que lo desequilibró. Confundidos los otros 2 voltearon a ver quién había sido y vieron a Iwaizumi con un aura terriblemente aterradora y la mirada más furiosa que jamás habían visto acercarse a ellos para golpearlos. Mientras golpeaba a los otros 2 el primero que había tumbado se paró en silencio y cogió el bate dispuesto a pegarle en la cabeza a un Iwaizumi distraído pero otro puñetazo le llegó, esta vez de un chico con mirada fiera y pelo teñido rubio con 2 líneas negras el cual empezó a pegarle sin piedad. Mientras Iwaizumi y Kyoken estaban encargándose de los 3 bullies Mattsun y Makki se acercaron a Oikawa y lo alejaron de la trifulca para llevarlo a la enfermería y atender sus heridas.

Unos 5 minutos después los bullies estaban malheridos y apenas manteniéndose en pie, así que tanto Iwaizumi como Kyouken les amenazaron con que si volvían a ver a uno de ellos cerca de Oikawa no iban a tener piedad, los otros chicos, asustados, aceptaron el trato y salieron de allí tan rápido como sus malheridos cuerpos los dejaban. Después de eso Iwaizumi prácticamente corrió hasta la enfermería para ir a ver a Oikawa. Cuando llegó Mattsun y Makki se estaban marchando y antes de salir le dijeron que habían tratado la mayoría de sus heridas y le dieron un calmante para el dolor por lo que estaba descansando, Iwaizumi les agradeció y fue a sentarse en un silla al lado de la cama de Oikawa.

Mientras la luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana de la enfermería haciendo un contraste con la cara de Oikawa que lo hacía ver más bello, si es que eso era posible, de lo que era. Iwa-chan acarició su pelo marrón con suavidad mientras admiraba su rostro dormido, sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar al notar las ojeras, los moretones, el labio partido, los arañazos, y se sentía horrible de no darse cuenta antes de que su amado novio estaba pasando ese infierno por sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo. 

Mientras acariciaba su pelo Oikawa despertó, preguntándole a Iwa-chan por qué estaba allá, este le contó toda la historia y Oikawa no lo soportó más y empezó a llorar, al principio solo unas lágrimas pero luego empezó a gritar y moquear como un niño pequeño. Iwa-chan simplemente lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda lenta y suavemente intentando no ponerse a llorar él también. Una vez Oikawa se calmó le explicó a Iwa-chan todo lo que pasó esos últimos meses, el porqué no le dijo nada a nadie y también le contó de sus pesadillas, Iwa-chan le dió un zape en la cabeza por no haberle dicho nada y después lo besó lentamente, Oikawa correspondió el beso y duraron apenas unos segundos que se sintieron horas, a penas se separaron Iwa lo tomó del cuello y con sus frentes juntas lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que la próxima vez que alguien lo vuelva a molestar él mismo les daría una paliza el doble de mala para que no se vuelvan a meter con su pareja, Oikawa rió y le dijo a Iwa-chan que era muy violento pero que así lo amaba, y ahí, en una cama de la enfermería, se volvieron a besar, sabiendo que su infierno personal había terminado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es mi primer fic así que me disculpo por cualquier error. Espero que les guste mi historia y gracias por leer ❤️✨


End file.
